American Life
by ooEmilyX1Xoo
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru comes to America! Lots of LEMONS! Please NO flames! thx everyone! D
1. The flight

**Authors note:** If you don't like this don't review. I did not have any beta readers. If you have any requests please tell me. I will try my best to add it in or write it for you.

American Life

The Flight

"Come on guys, hurry!" Naruto said eagerly as he jumped up and down in the boarding line. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto had been chosen from the village to go on a trip to go to America. "I'm so excited!" Sakura said as she got her ticket out of her bag. "Whoops!" Sakura said as she bent down to pick up her ticket that she dropped.

As she bent down her black super mini skirt flipped up but she didn't notice. It showed her beautiful legs and bikini underwear. Since Sasuke was behind her, he smirked. She came back up and gave her ticket to the ticket person and got it back. She walked into the airplane and was so surprised at all the new things. She found her seat and sat down. A couple of minutes later Sasuke sat down right next to her. They had the 2 seats next to the window.

When Sakura knew about this trip, she wanted to look good for it so she made a plan. She first went on a major shopping trip to buy all the prettiest clothes in all her favorite stores. She also bought bags, makeup, accessories, etc. She then went to a spa and got breast messages which enlarged her breasts. She exercised a lot and she went on a diet. She did some tweaking on her face and she dyed her hair blonde. She also got hair extensions having her hair all the way to her butt. She got a lot stronger and a LOT of growth spurs.

Sakura looked so good Sasuke couldn't help but to glance at her every few minutes. "Damn! She's soooooo sexy!" Sasuke thought as he looked away. Since Sakura sat next to the window she looked at all the buses and planes. "I'm gonna miss my home." She thought to herself so Sasuke wouldn't hear and think she was weak. She turned the other way and Sasuke's and her eyes met. She blushed and turned away and so did Sasuke. "He was looking at me!" Sakura thought happily. "Or, wait, he could've been looking out the window too. But then again he did blush." "Yep! He was definitely looking at me!" Sakura squealed in her mind. "I hope he likes my new look." She thought as she glanced sideways at him. She looked around at all her friends.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he slowly unbuckled his seat belt. Ino needed to go to the bathroom so she got up and was about to get out but she tripped. As she landed on Shikamaru, his hand caught her breast. "Damn, they're huge!" Shikamaru thought. "AHHHHH! You PERVERT!" Ino yelled as she saw his hand. Everybody on the plane looked at her. "UH, I mean AHHHH, you are so kind?" "Haha?" Everybody shrugged and went back to what they were doing. "What are you doing?" Ino whispered fiercely. "How troublesome." Shikamaru said as he smirked. "Excuse ME?" Ino whispered again. Shikamaru grasped her breast and pulled her towards him. Ino gasped. He kissed her gently on the cheek and let her go. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. Ino then stomped off to the bathroom with pleasure.

Ino went to the bathroom and came back. This time she tripped again but she kissed Shikamaru. They lip locked for a moment but stopped so no one would stare at them. They both smiled at each other, but Shikamaru more like smirking. Hinata watched the two kiss and thought. "I hhhope Nnnaruto Kkun would kkkkkiss me like ttthat. SSSo Pppppasionately." She thought dreamily and blushed. But then a frown came up because she knew it probably won't happen. So she decided that she should change. She should become stronger and not stammer when she talk. So Naruto would pay a little more attention to her and maybe even start to like her.

"Naruto Kun?" Hinata said shyly. "Do you mind if I shared a room with you?" "Well…I don't know." Naruto said uncertainly. "I mean I am a guy and you're a girl." He glanced at his friends. "But then again, o well, sure." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Hey! You guys! Who's gonna share a room with who?" Naruto suddenly asked. "Uhhhh….I'll share with Shikamaru." Ino said flustered. "Who are you sharing with Naruto?" Sakura asked hopefully. "Hinata." Naruto said as he looked at her. "Yes! I mean that's good." Sakura replied excitedly almost jumping out of her seat. "I get to share with Sasuke!" She thought dreamily. She glanced at Sasuke who smirked at her. She blushed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the plane has landed, you may take off your seatbelts," the flight attendant said. Everyone took off their seat belt and got their bags from the storage boxes on top. They got off the plane and walked into the building. "I found some of our luggages." Ino said as she pointed to the conveyor belt. All six of them looked very closely so they won't miss any one of their luggages. They got them onto a cart and Naruto was about to use his chakra to push the cart they had but Sakura reminded them all that this was America and no one knows about ninjas. "O fine." Naruto said. They got their luggages checked and they got outside.

"Are you the six students from Japan?" A driver asked them as they got out. "Yes we are!" Naruto said. "Well hop in, I'm gonna be your driver for the whole time you stay. My name is David." "Well, hi David." Ino said. Everyone got into the limo and they were off. "This is gonna be soooooooo fun!" Naruto said as everyone laughed and danced with the music in the limo.


	2. SCREAM!

American Life

SCREAM

"Here we are, at the Holiday Inn." David said. "Wow!" Sakura gasped as she looked up at the grand hotel. "This is awesome!" Naruto said as he spun in the spinning door. And look at these stairs, they move automatically!" He said as he stepped onto one and came back down on another one. "They are called escalators. And those are called elevators." David said as he pointed at the elevator. "Ding!" the bell in the elevator rang as the door automatically opened and people got out.

They all walked to the register desk and got their room keys. "Ok, I'm room 423." Sakura said. "I'm room 422." Ino said. "And we're room 421." Naruto said before Hinata could make a peep. "Ok well obviously we'll know where to find each other." Sasuke said, "So let's get going so we can go explore." "OK!" everyone said in unison. They all opened their doors at the same time but when they got in all were dumbfounded. There was only one bed. Everyone stepped out into the hallway. "Ummm…I think they mistook us for couples on vacation." Sakura said as she laughed. Well…I guess we can still share a room right? Anyone got any problems?" Surprisingly, everyone said yes to the first question and no to the second question.

Everyone unpacked and came out in more casual clothing, except for Sakura because she wants to look GOOD. She had on a hot pink tube top and her same black super mini skirt. She has on some perfume and makeup and she is carrying a cute little purse with lots of money in it. "I'm ready to go shopping." Sakura said eagerly. "Who says we're going shopping?" "We're going to go to Six Flags!" Naruto said happily. "What's Six Flags?" Sakura asked. "It's an amusement park with all the best rides." Sasuke said. Shikamaru yawned. "Can we get going please? I'm gonna be bored to death if we don't." Naruto pleaded.

Everybody agreed and they went to get David. "Wait, here are some cell phones that you're going to need." David handed them six cell phones. "What are these and how do we use them?" Ino asked eagerly as Naruto pushes some buttons on the little communication device. "Well………" David showed them everything about the cell phone and wished them good luck. He also gave them each a map of the city. "Don't get lost now." David said as he waved good bye. "We won't." Sakura said.

"Sakura?" "Yes Hinata?" "What should I do?" "Do what?" "How can I get Naruto to like me?" "Well….first off, you need to be more confident in yourself. Don't be shy. Second, you need better clothes. And third, you shouldn't stammer when you talk." "Ummmm…will you help me?" "Sure Hinata." "Thanks." "No problem." Their conversation ended and they both giggled as Sakura started to teach Hinata how to be more confident in herself.

"What's so funny guys?" Ino asked as she sat next to Hinata. Hinata nodded at Sakura and they told Ino about their little conversation. "I can help too." Ino said. "Sure." The other two said with smiles on their faces. "We're here." The taxi came to a stop as the driver opened the door for everyone.

They got their bags and paid the driver and waved good bye as the taxi drove off. "Come on, let's go!" Naruto eagerly said as he bounced to the ticket booth. Hinata looked at the big rides and suddenly became nauseated and scared. "Hinata, are you ok?" Sakura asked as she looked at Hinata uncertainly. "Maybe you shouldn't go on." "No. I'm fine Sakura. It's just that it's my first time so I'm just a little bit overexcited." Hinata smiled a weak smile and patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Well…ok….if you say so." Sakura walked off to join Sasuke.

"Let's go on that one! It's called Scream. It's new. Let's see if it'll make us SCREAM!" Naruto read the sign and everyone decided to go. Except for Hinata who was uncertain. "Come on Hinata! It'll be fun. I'll sit with ya." Naruto volunteered. "If Naruto Kun wants me to I will." Hinata thought as she got her ticket. They got on the ride and buckled up. "Well, here goes nothing." Hinata thought as she tightly closed her eyes.

"ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!" the little cars zoomed up and down the track. It flipped and turned and spun. "I will stay strong for Naruto Kun." Hinata thought as she held in her scream. She gripped on to the seatbelt tight and closed her eyes more tightly. She felt the car slow down so she opened her eyes. Except she didn't know it was the highest hill on the coaster. The cars slowly tipped and WHOOSH! it raced down the track in an almost vertical line. Hinata wasn't ready for this so she suddenly fainted. Since Naruto was right next to her she fell on him. "Hinata? Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

He held Hinata all the way and carried her off. "What happened?" Ino asked. "Hinata suddenly fainted." Naruto said. Everyone got worried looks on their faces. "We better get her to the hospital." Shikamaru said. "How troublesome." He wined. "SHIKAMARU!?" Everyone glared at him. "Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized.

They got to the hospital and quickly let the doctor check Hinata. "She will be fine." The doctor smiled, "She just needs some water. O and by the way, her heart can't take roller coasters or anything like that." "I knew I shouldn't have let her go on!" Sakura suddenly said. "Well it's not your fault. Hinata wanted to go on." Sasuke told her. "Huh? Where am I?" Hinata rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. "You're at the hospital, Hinata. You fainted on the rollercoaster and we took you here." Sakura told her.

"You guys can go ahead, I'll stay with Hinata and take her to do some shopping." Sakura said voluntarily. "No, its ok, we'll all go with you. Just in case you need something." Naruto sadly said. Everyone helped Hinata out of the bed and they were off. The called a taxi and they left the hospital.


	3. The Mall

"Here's your stop." The taxi driver said as he stopped the car. Everyone got out and they walked towards the mall entrance. They walked towards the door and it automatically slid open and closed as they stepped in. "Wow!" Naruto said as he walked out and tried again. "OMG! Look at all those cool clothing and stores. O! And there's a directory." Sakura said as he led all of them towards the big sign. 'OOO! Let's go to hot topic!" Sakura jumped up and smiled.

"Sure. Anything you want." Sasuke said. They walked and walked and as they walked, people stared at them. Most guys were staring at Sakura. There were wolf howls heard from the guys for Sakura. Some also called out "Hey SEXY!" or "Hey HOTTIE!" to Sakura. Sakura blushed and walked a little faster. They finally got to Hot Topic and they walked inside. As Sakura looked around, the manager of the store suddenly popped up behind her and pulled her into the girls changing room where she told Sakura to try on all the cutest clothing. Sakura obeyed and every time she stepped out of the room the manager squealed with delight.

"Are you looking for a job?" the manager asked her. "Well…..no…..why?" Sakura answered. "Well, I'm looking for a model to, well…show off my clothes." The manager looked at the ground and looked at her with a smile. "Well, if you need, I'll help you." Sakura said eagerly. "OK!" the manager hugged her and took her into the store. "Would you mind going to the Picture People's studio tomorrow to take pictures for ads and magazines?" the manager asked. "Well….I guess….sure." Sakura said uncertainly. She handed her 10 bags full of clothes. "Uhhhh….thank you?" Sakura politely said. "O no, thank you!" the manager shook her hand.

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you? We want to go to another store!" Ino demanded. "Ummm…this is my phone number." The manager said as she wrote it down on a piece of paper for Sakura. "OK, thank you!" Sakura said as she ran outside to meet everyone. "OK…I got this all planned out. Now we go to Victoria's secret, then Tilly's, then Abercrombie, then Hollister, then….." Sakura counted her fingers to show that she's planned it all. Everyone stared at her bags, agreed, and followed her once again. As they walked, wolf howls, "Hey SEXY!", and "Hey HOTTIE!" was heard again. Sasuke was getting annoyed and pissed. 'Sakura's my girl! You all just shut up!' He told himself. 'She wouldn't turn her back on me. She never will.' He comforted himself.

They got to the Victoria's Secret store and the guys were shocked and they couldn't bear to look. "UHHHH…..we'll be over there at the video game store. If you need us call us on the "CELL PHONE"." Naruto purposely emphasized the word cell phone so they would know. "OK! LET'S GET SHOPPIN GIRLS!" Sakura started to look through racks and shelves with the heavy bags in her hand. "OMG! THIS is SOOOOOOO CUTE!" Ino squealed. "Ummm…I think this looks good." Hinata whispered as she held it up. "YEA! Go Hinata!" Ino cheered. As Sakura walked by the changing room, the manager of the store pulled her aside.

"You have a GREAT body ma'am." The manager said. She told Sakura to try on a ton of clothing just like the other manager, gave her the job, and she told Sakura to go to Picture People's studio. "Ummmmm…..I have a tight schedule, can you schedule the photo shoot to Wednesday?" Sakura asked politely. The manager was slightly depressed but said ok. Sakura smiled and took a notebook out of her bag. She wrote down the two important days and put it away. She left with another 10 bags of clothes. "O no! I can't hold it anymore!" She called to Ino as she dropped 2 bags. "Here we'll help you." Ino said as she grabbed a couple of bags and same with Hinata.

As they went to each store, Sakura's arms became more crammed with clothing and accessories and ect. Her schedule was so tight, her whole notebook was almost full. Everyone else's hands were crammed with bags too and all of them were Sakura's stuff. "Gosh! Where did you get all these? How did you get all these? And most importantly, where did you get the money?" Naruto asked. "If you still have some, can we buy something too?" He begged Sakura with all his might.

"OK! FINE! JUST STOP BUGGING ME!" Sakura hollered with a harsh voice. Everyone in the mall turned their heads. "O, you cute and adorable little boy. Here's some money." She pretended she was really nice and gave the money nicely to Naruto. "Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said as he ran off.

"URGH!" I shouldn't have given it to him." Sakura raised a fist but calmed down. "Come on guys, let's go get something to eat and drink. I'm really thirsty and really hungry." Ino rubbed her stomach and smacked her lips. "Yea, let's go." Hinata nodded her head. They walked and walked and they found McDonalds. "O this looks so good!" Ino said as Hinata dug into her food. Sakura started biting into her fish sandwich and all three girls enjoyed it a lot. "I'm gonna come to the mall more often now!" Hinata said as she giggled. "Hey Hinata? Come to the bathroom with me." Ino said. "OK, sure." Hinata replied. "You guys go. I'll pay and meet you outside." Sakura said.

As she stepped outside, she saw all her aged boys turn to stare at her since no one was with her. A particular boy, with his hood over his head, walked closer to her and as he walked closer, Sakura started to walk back, hoping that Ino and Hinata would come soon. 'Who is that guy?' She thought as he moved closer to her. He took a huge step and was right in front of her.

He harshly stuffed a cloth in her mouth, tied her hand and feet, and picked her up. He ran quick as lightning and took her into a storage room at a random store and put her down on a table. He snickered and said," Hey sexy bitch. How would you like me to fuck you? Wait…times up. You don't have a choice." He moved closer to her. Sakura had already managed to spit out the cloth in her mouth. "Who are you and why am I here? You have no right to do this and I already like someone else." Sakura demanded. "I don't care! I do what I want and I always get what I want! And I want you!" He shouted with rage. "And you're gonna get it whether you want it or not." He said. "NO! Leave me alone!" Sakura hollered, she pretended to be tough but deep inside she was scared out of her wits. 'Hinata! Ino! Naruto! Shikamaru! SASUKE!' She screamed in her head. 'God help me!'

"Let's get started shall we? So I can have some fun!" He smiled rubbed his hands and smiled and laughed wickedly. "You'll never get away with this!" Sakura angrily said. "O we'll see about that." He smiled again. He moved more closer to Sakura and took off her skirt revealing her bikini underwear. It took some time because Sakura kept struggling to prevent him from taking it off. He tried to take her top off but it was harder because Sakura's arm was squeezing so hard. He pinched her arm just hard enough so she knows that he meant business. She was afraid to say anything so she lifted her arm. He climbed on top of her and took off the top. Underneath was a white strapless bra. He could already see the breasts bouncing and he smacked his lips. He reached behind her back and unclipped the bra. Sakura gasped as her warm breasts felt the cold air.

The guy then took off her panties and Sakura gasped even more when she felt her womanhood being revealed. She wanted to scream, to kick, to shout, and mostly kill this guy. She had not had this experience before and was very nervous. She watched as his hand slowly came toward her breasts………………………………………..


	4. The Start of a Blossoming Love

Start of a blossoming love

"Ahhhh…shit. Hold on my hot babe." He quickly took off his shirt and pants and boxers revealing his balls. Sakura couldn't look so she closed her eyes and screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" "Shut up bitch!" the guy screamed, "or someone will hear us before the fun!" He got on top of her again but before he touched her she kicked him in the balls with her high heels that he forgot to take off.

He fell back and she got up. He fell off the desk and lay there moaning. Sakura took that time and jumped off the table and jumped towards the door. "O no you don't!" they guy said as he slammed her against the wall. He pushed close to her and this time he was prepared. As Sakura tried to kick him again, he caught her legs. "I'll take that." He said as he took off her shoes. "Now where were we? Sweetie?"

"Well…we were here!" Sakura said as she managed to use her chakra against him. He went crashing into the wall and she finally came to her senses, 'I can use my chakra against him! O I'm so smart!' She thought. She grabbed her things and fired at him again but just enough so he was on the ground again. She took her last step toward the door and was just about to open it when the guy managed to grab her ass and pull her towards him. "AHHHH! You PERV!" She used her chakra against him sending him flying off towards the wall again. He groaned and rubbed his head as she opened the door and cautiously but quickly ran outside. She looked both ways and made sure that it was coast clear. 'Whew! Good thing nobody's here.' She quickly put on her clothes and ran out. She called Ino and heard the ring of the phone. "OMG!!!!!! Where were you Sakura? We were worried sick!" Ino yelled at her. "I'm at…….the store next to American Eagle!" She cried, "Hurry and come here quick!" She screamed.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Everyone screamed into the phone, especially Sasuke. They got there and saw Sakura at the verge of tears. "What happened?" Sasuke asked nervously. "There was this guy……….and………..and………o it was terrible!" Sakura managed to say between sniffs before she broke into a sob. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded. "Where is that guy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke fiercely said, "I'm gonna go teach him a lesson!" He said angrily, "No one! I mean NO ONE messes with MY GIRL!" "No Sasuke! Don't go!" Sakura said weakly and then she fainted. "Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke said worriedly. "Let's get her back to the hotel." Naruto said. "I knew I shouldn't have left her!" Ino blamed herself. "It wasn't your fault Ino." Shikamaru comforted her and hugged her. She hugged him back and they all went back to the hotel.

"NOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura said in her sleep as she waved her hands. "Sakura. Sakura. It's OK." Ino whispered in her ear. Sakura calmed down and turned the other way. She slightly opened her eyes and turned to Ino. "O I feel so faint. Where am I?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. "You're in your hotel room and you're safe." Ino answered. "FLASH!" the horrible thing rushed back into her mind and faded away. "NO!" Sakura tightly closed her eyes and held her head. "It's OK Sakura." Ino said as she hugged her and comforted her. "You'll forget it in no time." Ino smiled and patted her back gently. "Let's go meet up with the gang." Sakura said. "OK. Let's go!" Ino did a thumbs up and they went to meet everyone else.

"Sakura! It's good to have you back." Hinata said as she hugged her. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto said with a smile. "Ya feelin better Sakura?" Shikamaru asked sympathetically, "It must have been troublesome for you to go through that." "Thank you all for caring about me." She held on to Ino's arm weakly. Sasuke looked at Sakura directly in the eyes and their hearts connected for an electrifying moment.

Sasuke walked to Sakura, picked her up, and carried her the bridal way. "I need some time alone with Sakura." He said. He took her to their room. "Sakura? We need to talk." Sasuke had a sinister smile and expression on his face. "Ummm….OK." Sakura said as Sasuke took several steps closer to Sakura and they were against the wall. "Sakura………"

To be continued.


End file.
